


Last Kiss

by CreationCityStreet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1990s, Album: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, December 16 1991, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Last Kiss, Latina Reader, One Shot, Parent Death, Reader-Insert, Song: Last Kiss (Taylor Swift), Swearing, Young Tony Stark, mature only for swearing probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreationCityStreet/pseuds/CreationCityStreet
Summary: Tony Stark x Latina Reader, One ShotYou tried so hard to help Tony as he grieved his parent’s death, but he continued to push you away.Based on the song “Last Kiss” by Taylor Swift, there’s a lot of little references to the song lyrics in the story(Mature only for swearing)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever xReader fic and my first one shot! I hope you all like it, I'd love to hear any thoughts! I have potential ideas for more Marvel ones in the future. Also I am Latina, so if I continue to write these, most of my xReader fics will probably be tagged as Latina.

[ "Last Kiss" ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4h0EXpatqJImv4VRgvX6po?si=F0jMZy62TTypzqAQBN5hvQ)

It had been three years since Tony and you started dating, and almost two years since his parents died. The first year was amazing, it was the love you always dreamed about when growing up. Tony met you when he was asked to visit MIT to speak with current students. He was the same age as you but was an MIT alumni for 3 years already. He was the smartest man you had met, but you didn’t let him know it. You knew how to keep up with him, after all, you worked twice as hard as anyone else to get where you were. You earned your place at your school, and you made sure he knew it. Just one conversation with you, and he knew. Oh, he knew. It’s what kept your conversation with him in his mind nonstop for a week after his visit. 

You actually hadn’t met him at the school sanctioned event, it was at a party down the block from your dorm the next day. After you had about a drink and a half in your system, you somehow ended up with the courage to approach him and ask about one of his projects you had heard he did as a student himself. You spoke for no more than 10 minutes, but the following week he was back on campus trying to find you again. All he knew was your first name, but he was Tony Stark. If he wanted to find you, he was going to find you.

You were shocked when he showed up outside your Monday chemistry lab, sitting at the bench to the right of the building. He shot up when he saw you walk outside. For the first time in his life, he stumbled through his words when he got your attention. 

It was one week later when you had your first kiss. It was two more weeks and several dates later when he officially asked you to be his girlfriend and you gladly accepted. It was three months after that when he started renting an apartment in Boston so he could see you more often. It was five days later at that very apartment at 1:58am when he whispered he loved you for the first time. Tony Stark loved you. Nothing else in the world mattered.

It didn’t matter when he met your family for the first time, and your nerves were so high that your hands were shaking. He knew that the opinion of your family was very important to you, which was foreign to him and how much he actively tried to piss off his own parents. Tony wasn’t one to take most things seriously, and you loved him for it. You took almost everything very seriously, and Tony helped to balance you out. 

“I learned Spanish,” he told you when you were frozen outside of your house, wanting to postpone the dinner for another night. 

“What?” you questioned in shock as you turned your face away from the house and towards him. 

“When you told me that your family spoke Spanish and that your dad didn’t know much English at all, I spent pretty much all my time that I wasn’t with you learning Spanish. I know that you're worried of what they’re going to think of me or of us, and I thought this might help. It will help, right? If you don’t think it will help, I won’t speak in Spanish, I promise. But I’m not half bad actually, my parents had me learn French when I was growing up so I’m pretty used to how learning a new language works.” You cut him off with a kiss.

“Thank you,” you smiled as you pulled back and spoke. Of all the things that stayed in your mind after their meeting, it was the way Tony shook your father’s hand after he held it out for your boyfriend to take. It was so very clear how seriously he took that simple task. You and everything you cared about was the one thing Tony always took seriously because he loved you.

Tony loved you, and nothing else mattered. It didn’t matter when the whole world found out you two were dating. Tony was the young rich handsome playboy who suddenly had a serious girlfriend. You worried that you weren’t good enough for him sometimes. The tabloids certainly didn’t think you were, but Tony made sure everyone knew that he was proud to be your boyfriend. He took you to the fancy parties his parents made him attend. 

You admired his ability to capture the attention of everyone in the room at those parties. It didn’t even matter that he had a high status in society to get that attention, he truly was the life of every party. He loved to show off in any and every way, most of the time he was just trying to make you smile and roll your eyes at him. Eventually he’d turn his full attention to you and ask you to dance. Your nerves would surface, but he would just pull you in and take the lead. The way he held you left no doubt in your mind that he loved you.

He loved you, and nothing else mattered. It didn’t matter that despite having an apartment in Boston, he still had to travel because of various responsibilities his father forced him into. On your breaks and less busy weekends, he moved heaven and earth to get you in wherever city he was in. You would run off the plane, and he’d be standing there, rain or shine, ready to take you into his arms again. He spent time with you whenever he could. He loved to hear you talk. He could listen to your voice all day, but sometimes his love for you in those moments would be too strong, and he would cut you off mid sentence with a kiss. 

Tony Stark loved you, and Nothing. Else. Mattered. So it didn’t matter to you when things started getting harder than you thought possible. You held his hand at their funeral; you held him at night when he cried; you held him when he needed help getting into bed because he could barely stand after all the drinking he did. The world didn’t see Tony grieve. They saw Tony being rushed into taking over his father’s company. They saw Tony show no emotion when he spoke of his late parents. They saw Tony go to more parties than he had before he met you. 

You saw Tony grieve. You saw the anxiety he held with the weight of the company now on his shoulders. You saw the pain in his eyes whenever he thought of his mom and how he didn’t properly say goodbye. You saw the alcohol and partying be the only thing that helped him forget that pain. You saw him push you further and further away as time went by. 

He showed up drunk to your graduation from MIT. You tried to explain to your family that it hadn’t even been six months since they died, he just needed time. He was under a lot of stress, his company wanted a million different things from him and he just needed time to grieve. They weren’t as forgiving as you had been.

There were times when he was so wrapped up in his responsibilities from work that he would refrain from the partying. The arguments that came on those days, however, sometimes made you wish he had just gone to another party instead.

“I’m doing the best I fucking can, (Y/N)!” He yelled as he slammed his third drink down on his desk. “What do you want from me? I’m 23 years old and I’m running one of the biggest fucking companies in the world! If I want a drink or two to help me relax, you don’t get to fault me for that!” 

“It’s not just a drink or two!” You shouted back. You felt your face heat up in anger and distress. You also felt tears, but you didn’t want to cry in one of your fights again. “You drink several drinks every fucking day! It’s been almost two years, Tony! I’m trying to help you! I’ve made so many excuses for you, and you’re not even trying to meet me halfway.”

“Jesus Christ, (Y/N), I know it’s been almost two years. This has nothing to do with that, I’m just stressed from work!”

“Really?” You questioned in disbelief. “That’s bullshit, Tony. You can’t even have a normal conversation about them, about the day they died. You haven’t let yourself properly process any of it, and this is how you're avoiding those feelings.”

“You should leave,” he snapped, not even looking your way. You wanted to protest, but thought better of it. You weren’t getting anywhere that night, no matter how much you tried.

“Fine. I’ll leave tonight, but when I come back tomorrow, we finish this conversation when you’re sober, okay?” He didn’t respond. You hesitated before you walked out. “I love you, Tony. I hope you know that. I still love you, that hasn’t changed and it won’t” You reassured him, knowing better than anyone else that he was probably having doubts in his mind. 

The next day you went by his place but your key didn’t work. You frowned and realized the lock had been changed. You banged on the door and called out his name to get his attention, but he didn’t answer. You didn’t even know if he was home, you couldn’t hear any movement inside. After some time, you sighed in frustration and went back to your own apartment and tried calling him. You called him on his home phone and there was no answer. You called him on his car phone, and he finally picked up.

“Tony, what’s going on, did you change your locks? Where are you?” You questioned him. 

“(Y/N), I don’t think I can do this anymore,” he replied and you got worried.

“What do you mean, Tony, where are you?” you asked again.

“I don’t think I can do us anymore. I’m moving permanently to California, it’s easier to run Stark Industries from there. It’s best if you stay here, and we just move on from each other. I can’t be in this relationship anymore, I just can’t.”

You didn’t think you heard anything that he said correctly. You squeezed the phone in your hands before saying “Tony, you don’t mean that. We can figure it out, I know we can. Y-you don’t have to end this.”

“I do,” he didn’t let me continue. “I do have to, I’m sorry, (Y/n).” And with that, you heard the disconnect tone. He hung up. In a phone conversation that lasted less than a minute long, he took back all the love he promised you. 

Months passed and you still found yourself sometimes sitting on the floor against the wall in your room in a shirt or jacket he left behind at your place. His smell in those clothes was slowly fading away with each day since he broke up with you. Something that bothered you beyond belief was that you actually couldn’t remember the last kiss the two of you shared. You never thought you’d have a last kiss and you couldn’t even remember it. You wished you had kissed him one last time before leaving that last night. If you had known it would be the last time, you would have kissed him a million times until he changed his mind. 

You didn’t see him in person again. He had someone else send you your things he had still at his place, and he never asked for any of his things back. You watched his life exclusively through pictures in the newspaper and videos on TV. 

The spring after you two broke up, you saw Rhodey when he was in town. You always liked Tony’s friend, he was a nice man. You asked him how Tony was.

“He misses you,” he said. “He pretends he doesn’t miss you, but he misses you.” Despite his words, the two of you still knew that it didn’t matter. Tony wasn’t going to come back, and he wasn’t going to let you go back to him either. 

The first report of a new girl on Tony’s arm in the news was the hardest blow of them all. It wasn’t even a week after you had met with Rhodey when you saw her with him. You could physically feel him forgetting you with every glance he made at the new girl on the television screen in front of you. Rhodey must have misinterpreted Tony’s feelings about him missing you.

You wondered if this new girl truly admired Tony like you did. You wondered if she lied awake in bed after he dozed off and smiled at his sleeping face. You wondered if she felt his heartbeat through his shirt as he hugged her. You wondered if she felt him breathe as their faces were just about to touch in a kiss. You used to do all those things. You wondered if she loved him.

You hoped Rhodey was right and he was just pretending. You hoped that he was reminded everyday that he wished he stayed with you. You hoped that maybe, just maybe, one day the kiss you can’t remember wasn’t actually your last kiss anymore.


End file.
